


Nancy

by literamancy



Series: Junk from the Garbage Pit [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...yet, Cute, M/M, Silly, also some radiation affected animal, but i didn't let myself start a different multi chapter au!, gotta finish the other one first, is it an update to flavors? no, or just keep doing one little chapter things like this and telling myself this is fine, outtakes in the outback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literamancy/pseuds/literamancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat gets a junkpet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy

Junkrat was being quiet, and it was never a good sign. He had been quiet since that morning. Roadhog had played it off as the little shit being tired. He had taken last watch, so he had been up the longest at this point. But now it was getting near dark again, and Junkrat hadn’t said more than a handful of words all day. Hog was considering shaking the truth out of him. However, there were no curious ticking noises, or chemical smells.

 

Hog could let the silence last until after dinner at least.

 

Junkrat was more helpful than usual with setting up their camp for the night which made Hog sure, without a doubt, that the fucker was hiding something from him. Not only did he not complain, but he also laid the sleeping bags out nice and neat. From the looks of it he didn’t even place ‘em on any rocks.

 

“What have you done?” Hog asked, finally, after swallowing the last of his canned beans.

 

Rat went real still, and looked at him with big eyes. “Wot?”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Whatta you on about, mate?”

 

“You’ve done something, you’ve been acting guilty all day.”

 

“I haven’t done a thing you paranoid cunt. Been keeping to meself, leavin’ you alone, shit like that,” Rat snapped, and turned his attention back to his can. He also turned slightly away from Roadhog. Hog narrowed his eyes.

 

A little over a year didn’t mean he trusted the shit.

 

“What did you do?” Hog demanded more forcefully, and grabbed Junkrat by the grenade vest. Junkrat spluttered, and slapped at his arm. Didn’t hurt really, not even his metal hand.

 

“Oi, oi, shove off!”

 

“You steal something from me?” Hog growled. Junkrat let out some high pitched squealing when Hog went for his pockets. He also spat and scratched and kicked. He got one good one in that made Hog snarl so loud Rat went still for a terrified second.

 

All Hog got for his trouble was some link, and wires.

 

“Don’t get it,” he huffed, looking at his empty hand, and ignoring the furious man he was holding in the air with no effort with the other. “You’ve done something, I know it. Last time you acted like this was when you pissed in my boots.”

 

“That was an accident mate it was the middle of the night and-” Hog gave him a little shake, and set off another round of furious squirming. Only thing out there to see Rat struggle besides Hog was the moon and stars.

 

Least that was what Hog thought till something bit him.

 

He was so surprised he dropped Junkrat, who landed with a ‘huffbigcunt!’

 

Roadhog brought his hand up to his face, and peered at his pointer finger. A black and bright green lizard was holding onto him. Its tongue was blue, and glowed faintly. Hog gave a little shake, but the sucker was latched on good. It glared at him with beady faintly glowing eyes. Its stubby, short little legs flailed in the air, and its equally stubby tail thrashed.

 

“What the fuck is this?”

 

“Dun’t hurt him!” Junkrat cried, and latched onto Roadhog’s other arm. He had been going to tear the scaly motherfucker off.

 

“This is what you were hiding?” Hog growled, and lowered the bitten hand enough for Junkrat to put his hands around the critter. After a second it let go at Hog, and flicked its tongue at him. He swore it was sizing him up like it wanted another bite.

 

“Well, Nancy an’ I got a lil bond going on. Met him last night, and we took a liking to each other. Knew you’d be jealous. Kick him off ship,” Junkrat grumbled. He held the radiation changed blue tongued skink to his chest protectively. The lizard flicked its tongue out at Rat a few times before squirming out of his hands.

 

Hog watched with no small amount of confusion as Junkrat let (and assisted at times) the little fucker climb up onto his head. It buried itself into his burning hair.

 

“It likes the heat from the fire in your hair.”

 

“Yeah, like I said, likes me,” Junkrat said. “And, and, and he is staying!” Junkrat stamped his human foot for emphasis.

 

Roadhog didn’t say anything. He just looked at Junkrat.

 

Junkrat wilted for a second, and then straightened his spine. “He is staying or I’m going with him!”

 

“You’d really take off for a fucking lizard?”

 

“Nah, but Nancy is my mate, mate. He don’t ask nuttin’ of me ‘cept to sit in me hair sometimes. Made him a little carry case out of a grenade shell too. You don’t have to worry ‘bout him messing with your stuff looking for a place to sleep or nothing,” Junkrat said, and showed Hog the little hidey hole he made for the little beast. He had, in fact, made a little carrier out of one of his vest’s grenade cases. No wonder Roadhog hadn’t seen it, or seen it sneak up on him to bite his finger. Must have been on Junkrat all day.

 

Roadhog noticed Junkrat was still looking at him with anticipation. “I don’t give a fuck,” Roadhog finally huffed. Mystery solved, he turned his attention to bigger and more important things than Junkrat’s new, stupid, pet. He pointedly ignored the shout of glee, and lit up eyes Junkrat gave him for his proclamation. “I’ll take first watch,” Hog huffed, and blocked Junkrat’s over excited hug with a hand to the shoulder. He easily redirected the energy towards the sleeping bags.

 

Roadhog went to mess with his chopper a bit to waste some time. Thanks to Junkrat’s silence during the day he had heard some rattling that had worried him a bit (but not as much as what Junkrat could’ve been cookin’ up). Figures the little shit would find an even littler shit to bond with.

 

Roadhog looked over, just to make sure Junkrat was where he was supposed to be (and safe). Sure enough the little man was passed on both of their sleeping bags. Roadhog almost smiled under his mask. Then he saw two beady pinpricks of blue glaring at him.

 

Roadhog huffed, glared back, and gave Nancy a two finger salute of welcome to the crazy train.

**Author's Note:**

> as a loving owner of a blue tongued skink can confirm are worst love them so much.
> 
> also feel free to shoot me prompts on tumblr or something, or come ask about the aus i got thinking about or just say hey or whatever. will def respond with social awkwardness covered with a gif.


End file.
